


I’ve had it with all these mother f-ing babies on this mother f-ing plane

by WishaDream



Series: Kaylor Short Stories [1]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, age old question, am i in love or just tired, could i be more vague with that description, just for fun, just something fun i put together, karlie is a mother, karlie is single mother, other passengers annoyed at karlie and baby, taylor is kind stranger, taylor to the rescue, well the idea of using never grow up as a lullaby, which taylor does to soothe baby kloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: A tired mother gets on her connecting flight where a kind stranger gives her a helping hand.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Kaylor Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	I’ve had it with all these mother f-ing babies on this mother f-ing plane

People groaned the instant they saw Karlie. Some rolling their eyes as others put on forced smiles. But she could tell what all of them were thinking, “Please, God, no, not this.”

She ignored their judgmental side eyes as she passed, letting out quick apologies like a practiced dance as she maneuvered down the narrow aisle. Even with the flight attendants help it was a lot to deal with, both their arms full with baby bags, baby carriage, and various other baby paraphernalia. She had to hope that childhood required less baggage, but then it was probably more emotional than physical.

“Here, let me help.”

Karlie expected to see another flight attendant with a polite smile strained with the prospect of a three hour flight. She’d already heard some attendants whispering, “Why do people always do this? Can’t they just stay home till the baby is grown?”

Instead of one of them she saw a young woman with a warm smile and sparkling blue eyes. She didn’t know what to say to the unexpected kindness as the woman took her bag, putting it up in the overhead bin for her. By the time thanks came to her lips the woman was done. She gave Karlie another smile before heading off down the plane.

“I’ll take these to the back,” said the flight attendant with that strained smile as she followed after the other woman with the carriage. Karlie had tried to pack the lightest one but even it was too big.

With everything packed Karlie took a moment to check on the infamous baby. She was asleep. For now. This hadn’t been their first flight that day. This was actually a connecting flight after a six hour flight with an hour layover. They were both exhausted, but Karlie couldn’t sleep yet. She still had work to catch up on.

As she sat down she could feel everyone’s judgmental glares. No one judging her harder than herself.

But it couldn’t be helped. She was alone.

The thought made her want to cry like a baby. She didn’t, though the baby did as soon as the flight took off. Those around her let out tired groans as man put headphones in, turning up the volume to max.

Karlie wished she had her own headphones. Ones that blocked out all the negativity coming at her.

Did they not ever consider that she would rather be the one in their position, casting judgment instead of receiving it? Annoyed at someone else having brought a baby on a plane.

But when she looked at the bundle in her arms she knew she wouldn’t have traded this mess for anything. Of course she was fussy. No one liked traveling long distances, especially not on planes. Adults were just better at hiding their discomfort, babies just hadn’t learned yet it wasn’t accepted to show your emotions so freely.

Holding the baby close she let out soothing sounds as she bounced it in her arms. This only made the baby cry louder.

At this point the baby had slept more than her. She had been hoping this leg of the journey would allow her a chance to catch up on her work and then get in a nap. But it was like the baby sensed her desperation and had it out for her.

No.

She shook the thought from her head. The lack of sleep was causing her paranoia. She needed to get the baby to sleep and then take care of herself.

“She’s so cute.”

Karlie turned to see the woman from before knelt at her side. All her attention was focused on the baby as she made silly faces at it. Both baby and mother calmed slightly.

“What’s her name?”

“Gemma.”

“Aw, poor baby isn’t very happy,” the woman smiled as she wiggled her finger at the baby, “I don’t like flights either.” Lifting her eyes she finally focused on Karlie as she aimed a smile at her, “Do you mind if I take her for a walk?”

Mother’s worry kicked in as she felt her pulse quicken with various fears: kidnapping, baby drug smuggling, baby fight ring. That last one made her giggle as she realized she was being ridiculous.

As if sensing her worry, the woman added, “I promise to bring her back.”

Karlie handed Gemma over as the woman carefully held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she made soothing sounds at the infant while smiling wide. The baby and mother calmed even more. Karlie watched the woman the whole way down the aisle of the plane until the curtain separating seating areas cut off her view of the pair.

Once the baby was gone Karlie felt the weight of sleep come over her. She still had so much to do but—closing her eyes for just a moment couldn’t hurt. Just a moment.

She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep, but when she came awake she did so with a start.

“Gemma!”

There was no crying. None.

Panic filled her heart as her mind went again to the various terrible things that could be happening to her child. Parachute strapped to her then flushed down the toilet as a way to smuggle her away to some other family. Or the other woman could just claim Gemma was her own, Karlie some crazed woman, and then just walk away with the baby while Karlie was taken away in handcuffs.

She’d watched one too many lifetime movies, but that thought didn’t calm her as she leapt out of her seat.

Heading down the aisle in the direction she’d seen the woman go she stopped at the curtain just as she heard the familiar cries. Pushing the curtain aside she followed the sounds of the child, hearing the usual complains from people about the inconvenience along the way.

Then up ahead she spotted the woman. She was standing, holding Gemma as she bounced her while making soothing sounds.

“There you are,” the woman smiled at Karlie as she rocked the baby back and forth, “I got her to sleep for a little bit but then a loud sound startled her and she hasn’t been able to calm down since.”

“Why do couples insist on vacationing with their children?” the sharp question was stated loud enough so Karlie could hear. Like the woman wanted her to hear so that Karlie could be properly chastised by the insinuations.

Before she could correct the woman, the other woman started to sing, “Never Grow Up” the lilt of her voice calming Karlie as well as Gemma. Karlie completely forgot the woman’s harsh words as she was lost in the song, listening to it till the end.

When she was done, the blue eyed woman looked at Karlie as she smiled, “I hope you were able to get some rest.”

Karlie was sure she looked a sight and hearing the woman’s question just made her feel self-conscious as she reached up to brush her fingers through her hair.

“Uh, yes, thank you.”

The woman’s smile made her whole body feel warm like she was being wrapped in a blanket. Warm and safe.

As she took back Gemma she reminded herself that sleep deprivation was making her feel strange things. It was only gratitude for the woman’s help. Nothing more.

“I’m Taylor, by the way,” the woman called after her, stopping her quick retreat as she turned back to say, “Uh, thank you. I’m Karlie.” She smile hesitantly before continuing her escape.

Back at her seat she could see those around her shift uncomfortably in their chairs at the sight of the baby returned.

“Did you want me to switch seats so you and your wife can sit together?” inquired her seatmate.

“Oh, uh, no, she’s--.” Karlie felt her heart quiver at the thought. A shiver of excitement that brought to her mind the woman’s kind smile. Her soft voice as she’d sung Gemma the lullaby. The eyes that sparkled with life and hope and—no. She was making too much of this. The woman was just being nice. Nothing more. No need to get all twitter-pated about it.

“Oh, I see,” went the woman beside her, “That’s a pretty clever idea. You sit in separate locations on the plane so you can give the various sections a break from the baby. I wish I’d thought of that when my husband and I were traveling with our little one.”

Karlie’s smile was strained. She didn’t have the energy to correct the woman.

But the woman wasn’t done as she added, “You two are very cute together. How long have you been together?”

Karlie’s throat felt tight as she shook her head, “No, uh, she’s not—we just met.”

“Oh,” the woman looked genuinely surprised like there had been something there that made it seem otherwise. But that wasn’t the case. Taylor was just a kind stranger. A stranger Karlie wished was something more. Someone whose eyes would always find their way back to her, finding her no matter where she was in the room.

____

Karlie didn’t know how long she’d slept before the pilot’s announcement about landing woke her.

Panic seized her as she realized she would not have another chance to see Taylor or her sparkling eyes. She had to say something before it was too late.

As soon as she got up the seatbelt lights flash reminded her she was trapped. Her heart dropped with her back into her seat.

Once the plane was landed the flight attendant came over with her stuff, helping her, basically rushing her to get her things together and out of the plane before they let out the rest of the passengers.

The flight attendants were the only ones to help her that time as everyone else was still trapped in their seats by the seatbelt light. Even as they rushed her out the door she cast one last look back at the dividing curtain and the woman hidden within.

She had been just like an angel, there when she needed her but gone forever once her task was done.

Karlie reminded herself of this as she slung the baby bag over her shoulder. Taylor had been kind but that was all it was—a single act of kindness. Nothing more.

Still, she found herself lingering at the luggage carousel, hoping to run into the blonde by “coincidence.” But the woman never appeared and it was time she got home.

Outside she squinted at the sudden change to natural light. A line of taxis was stretched out in front of her but none of them held what she wanted. Or—her eyes flicked back to a cab where a young woman was waving her arm. At her!

It was Taylor. She smiled, motioning for Karlie to join her as she—“Got this cab for you. I thought maybe we could ride together.”

Her smile was sheepish, her eyes sparkling. Karlie’s heart leapt with joy.

As Taylor helped her with her bags she admitted, “I thought maybe we’d just missed each other. But I’m glad we didn’t.” Another smile that sent Karlie’s heart to doing cartwheels.

When everything was packed Taylor helped Karlie get Gemma into her car seat. Looking at them through his rearview mirror, the driver threw back a, “You have a cute family.”

Before Karlie could correct him, Taylor smiled and thanked him.

Okay, that was it.

“Would you like to go out for coffee some time?”

The blue eyes sparkled as Taylor looked at her, “I would love that.”

The End

_______

Bonus Scene

Taylor stood in the airport bathroom before her flight. The water was arm as she washed away the soap.

In the reflection she watched as a harried young mother rushed into the bathroom, arms full with baby gear, as she stumbled into a stall, struggling for a moment to get the door closed before succeeding. The door wasn’t fully closed before Taylor heard the woman let out a tired sob. Her sob was quickly masked by the baby’s cries, but Taylor had clearly heard it and as she listened closely she could still hear it underneath the baby’s screams.

Another group of women entered the bathroom, frowning as they cast derisive looks at the stall.

“I hope I’m not on that flight.”

Taylor grabbed a towel, wiping off her hands before throwing back the comment, “I hope I am” before heading out of the room.


End file.
